Werner (Combat!)
Werner is the name of three characters in the TV series Combat! ''Cry in the Ruins'' Hauptmann Werner was an officer serving in the Heer. During an Allied barrage of a French town where he was stationed, he was badly injured and fell unconscious underneath some rubble. Later, he woke up and extracted himself, and noticed a German NCO, Kranz, walking past with an American private, Kirby. He was confused and delerious. He didn't know about Markes' truce with the Americans to try and rescue Madame DuBois' trapped baby. Entering the building where the two groups were trying to get Soldat Heismann out of the cellar, he pointed his gun at them and angrily demanded answers. He refused to honor Hanley's prior agreement with Markes and asked that the Americans step over to the wall. When the Americans hesitated, he angrily stepped over and began screaming at them. However, Cane managed to grab his ankle, knocking him down, allowing the Americans to jump him and subdue him. However in the process he died of shock. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *General Assault Badge ''Finest Hour'' Major Werner was a Heer officer staying at the Armandy chateau, which was the home of the Count and Countess De Roy. A very proper and aristocratic man, he insisted on propriety at all times, and was dismayed at the drunken clumsiness of his aide, Oberleutnant Schaefer, during dinner. When the De Roys' servant Claude came and whispered something to the Countess, Werner became suspicious. When the Countess announced she had some business to attend to, the suspicious Werner suggested he assist her, but she politely refused. Little did the Germans realize that their French hosts were harboring wounded American Lieutenant Hanley. The following day, he was working in a side office he'd taken for himself when the Countess came in. She insisted that the boots of his soldiers were ruining the chateau's floors. The two talked about the war over drinks. In an effort to get Werner out of the room, she insisted she needed a book from the library. When Werner went to retrieve it for her, the Countess sneaked a look at the maps and documents on the desk, which Werner had lain out and had been studying when she'd knocked. This allowed Hanley and Caje to obtain vital information about the Germans in the area, in particular that General Kroehler would be visiting. Werner greeted Kroehler at the entrance later that day. While he was there, the Germans discovered that someone had tapped their phone lines. An angry Werner had the Count and Countess brought in for questioning. He did not believe either of them was a spy, insisting that their servant Claude was the spy. He demanded to know Claude's whereabouts, but the Countess insisted she had no idea. Warning them to remain inside, Werner left to go look for him. That night, while the Germans were interrogating Claude in the dining room, the Count came in. He poured drinks for all of them and insisted he was the spy, not Claude. Not long afterward, Allied planes bombed Armandy, killing everyone inside, while Hanley, Caje and the Countess escaped. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *Iron Cross 2nd Class *Tank Battle Badge Notes *He incorrectly has the insignia of an oberstleutnant (lieutenant colonel). ''Anniversary'' Unterfeldwebel Werner was a Heer non-commissioned officer serving under Leutnant Kramer. Category:Heer Category:Officers Category:Captains Category:TV Show Characters Category:Combat! Category:John Crawford Category:Wounded Category:Deceased Characters Category:Iron Cross 1st Class Winners Category:General Assault Badge Winners Category:Majors Category:Kurt Kreuger Category:Iron Cross 2nd Class Winners Category:Tank Battle Badge Winners Category:Characters With Incorrect Insignia Category:Deaths by Explosion